


A Winterhawk Anniversary

by shnuffeluv



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amputee Bucky Barnes, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Deaf Clint Barton, Dinner, M/M, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Bucky and Clint have a day out to celebrate their four years together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fic In A Box





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dressedupasmyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressedupasmyself/gifts).



> First chapter can be read alone, second chapter is when all the smut happens. Hope you enjoy!

Clint was grinning like the cat who got the cream as he threw a pair of pants at Bucky and told him to get dressed. Bucky pulled the pants off his head where they landed and glared at Clint, but nevertheless obliged. Today was their anniversary, and Clint had been very tight-lipped about what they were going to do for his half of their anniversary plans ever since he started scheming. Really, Bucky would have found this annoying as all hell from anyone else, even Steve. But this was just a little bit different. This time, they were talking about Clint. And Bucky would do anything for Clint.

So they got in the car and Clint drove. Normally, Bucky would have complained, but part of him didn't want the surprise spoiled by him reading directions from the GPS. Part of him was really excited to see where Clint was taking him.

That part died out really fast after Clint made twenty different U-turns to try and mess with Bucky's sense of direction.

Eventually they came up to the local mall and Clint drove into the parking lot, and Bucky still had no idea what the hell Clint was playing at.

"Clint, are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Bucky asked somewhat impatiently as Clint drove the car through the parking lot of the mall.

"I would have thought it was obvious by now that we're going to the mall, Buck," Clint said with a cheeky grin.

"Clint," Bucky said with more force and all his impatience hanging on that one word.

"It's our anniversary date," Clint said to Bucky. "What, you just...don't want me to take you someplace?"

"That's not what I said," Bucky grumbled. "But the mall? That seems like a date for teenagers."

Clint simply shook his head with a smile. "Well, what I plan on doing for our anniversary might be a bit of a teenager-thing to do, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop doing it."

"And what is 'it'?" Bucky asked.

Clint pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car. "Get out and you'll see."

Bucky rolled his eyes, but got out obligingly and followed Clint into the mall. People were everywhere, and he instinctively shuffled a little closer to Clint. People were still sometimes overwhelming; you never knew what sort of enemies hid in plain sight, and the mere thought of it made his heart pound heavier. It felt like he couldn't breathe, paralyzed by fear.

And then Clint had his hand interwoven with Bucky's, and Bucky took a breath. Safe. He was safe. Clint made sure that he was that way. And Clint wouldn't take him anywhere unsafe on purpose. On accident was another matter, because they were both danger magnets, but on purpose? Never. Clint never even took him to an archery range without Bucky asking incessantly for days.

They wove through the crowd, looking around for something, something that Bucky didn't know about. Clint seemed to know where he was going, though, so Bucky followed a step behind to the left. The mall was just a tad too big for Bucky's tastes, but he wasn't going to say anything to Clint about it; Clint had to choose this place for a reason.

Suddenly, Clint's eyes fixated on a sign and he grinned. "I knew it was around here somewhere!" he said triumphantly. He dragged Bucky further into the mall, and Bucky frowned when they reached the threshold of a..."Build-a-Bear? Really?" he asked Clint. "You're taking me to Build-a-Bear for our anniversary?"

"Not just any Build-a-Bear," Clint said, pleased with himself. "I've taken you to the one with the biggest options for disabled bears, dogs, cats; you name it, they probably have it."

Bucky blinked. "Okay," he said, still not quite understanding. "And you're taking me here because...?"

"Because it's our anniversary, and I noticed that you like soft things when you have bad days," Clint explained, not unkindly. "I thought that you might want something to hug when the days got bad and I was away on a mission. Something a little more personal than a pillow."

Oh. That was...surprisingly sweet. Bucky didn't realize that Clint had noticed that. "Thank...you," he said softly. "That's really sweet, Clint."

"Anything for you, Bucky," Clint said. "Now come on, let's find a bear for you to build."

They walked inside and the bright lights and small children were immediately overwhelming Bucky's senses. Everything in the mall seemed to be multiplied by ten in this space, but Clint kept his hand on Bucky's, and they walked over to the animals to look at the options. "What do you want, Bucky? I'll get you anything that catches your eye."

Bucky looked around, seeing the standard teddy bears, but also elephants, dragons, cats, dogs, and even some Pokemon to choose from. It was a lot for Bucky to look through, and he didn't even know where to start. He saw a sign for the defect bears, the ones that had manufacturing errors, and went over there. Maybe there was something there that deserved his love that wouldn't be picked by a small child. He looked through the animal skins. There were a couple foxes with misshapen muzzles, there was an elephant missing an ear, every single one of these animals looked fine aside from one or two key traits. Bucky kept looking until he found a soft, chocolate-brown bear that was missing his right arm. He looked it over. "Hello there," he said softly to it. "You look kind of like I do."

"Do you want that one?" Clint asked next to him.

Bucky had briefly forgotten Clint was there. He nodded silently.

Clint smiled and led Bucky to the voice station. "Do you want a message from me for the bear?" he asked.

That sounded really nice. Bucky nodded, running his good hand over the bear's soft fur.

Clint picked out a custom speaker, smiled, and shooed Bucky away to look at the clothes while he recorded. Bucky looked at the clothes for a minute or two until Clint called his name and he wandered back over. "What did you say?" Bucky asked.

"I want it to be a surprise," Clint said simply.

Bucky groaned. "Is everything today going to be a surprise from you?"

"Maybe!" Clint laughed. "Come on, we need to get this little one stuffed before we can think about clothes for certain."

An employee was finishing up helping a little boy make a dinosaur. She smiled at them and said, "Hello! What can I do for you today?"

"We're here to stuff this bear, right, Buck?" Clint asked.

Bucky nodded. "Y-yeah," he stammered out. He wasn't sure why he was so tongue-tied around a simple retail worker; they were there to help and he couldn't stuff the bear himself, after all. But his voice still came out all shuddery and nervous, like something could go wrong at any moment.

"I can do that for you? Can I take them for a minute?" the employee asked, holding out her hands.

Bucky silently passed them over.

"Okay, how firm do you want the bear to be?" the employee asked, getting the bear set up on the filling station.

"I like them pretty firm," Bucky said. "Not so that you can't squeeze them, though."

"Of course, of course!" the employee said, nodding. "How about I get them medium-firm, and you can tell me if you need more?"

"Sure," Bucky said, a little lost as to what that meant.

"We have a speaker, too," Clint said, passing it over.

"Any place in particular you want that to be?" the worker asked.

"The stomach should work," Bucky said. He figured that if he was in a bad enough state that he was squeezing the bear, Clint's message would be perfect at a time like that.

The employee nodded and said, "I'll put the speaker in after a little fluff in that case. Now, while I'm filling them, why don't you look at the hearts so you can give them a life of their own?"

Feeling a little silly, but not enough to stop, Bucky nodded. As the employee started to fill his bear with stuffing, Bucky grabbed a checkered red and white heart to put in the bear.

When the employee finished stuffing the bear, and had Bucky approve of the firmness, she put in the speaker. "Now, we need to put a little life into that heart of your friend's!" she chirped.

"Nothing too noticeable, okay?" Clint asked. "I know it's fun for the kids, but Buck has some anxiety."

"Oh! Of course!" the employee said. "So rub their little heart over yours so they can know your heartbeat and recognize it!"

Bucky did so.

"Hold the heart in your hands and think good thoughts so they can always be happy!" the employee said.

Bucky rubbed the little fabric heart in his fingers and thought about him and Clint and all the fun they had over the past two years.

"Now give the heart a kiss so your bear always knows your love and loves you back!" the employee said.

Bucky gave the little heart a kiss and the employee gently took it and put it in the bear. "Do you want any scents for the bear?" she asked.

"What do you think, Buck?" Clint asked.

"No thanks," Bucky said. "Those can give me a headache."

"Then I'll stitch your bear up and you can head to the washing station!" the employee said cheerfully.

Bucky nodded and watched the employee stitch up the little bear before passing it over to him. He gave it a little squeeze as Clint thanked the worker, and they moved to the washing station. "Okay, there's going to be a bit of a loud noise coming up, just so you know," Clint said.

Thanking him softly for the warning, Bucky turned on the washer with the pedal and ran cold air all over his new bear. He was trying to think about what he might name them, and whether they would be a girl or a boy. He thought she might be a girl, but he couldn't think of a good name.

As he finished washing her, he took her off the platform and he and Clint went to look for clothes. They had all manner of dresses, shirts, overalls, pants, and more. "What do you think you're going to call them?" Clint asked him.

"I don't know," Bucky said, feeling the bear in his hands. "But I think they're a she."

"Okay. Do you want to look at the dresses? Or is she a bit of a tomboy?" Clint asked.

"Probably a dress," Bucky said.

They went to the dresses, and Bucky paid special attention to the sundress options. He wanted his bear to be able to feel pretty, right arm or no right arm. He picked up a light green sundress with white spots on it, and held it up to her. "I like this one," he said. "What do you think, Clint?"

"I think if you like it, it's perfect," Clint said.

The two of them looked around for hats or glasses, but nothing Bucky saw really stuck out. Then, he caught eye of the disability accessories, and his eyes lit up. "Clint! Look at this!"

Bucky rushed over and pulled a pair of clip-on hearing aids off the rack. Clint laughed. "I thought you might like the disability section," he said. "Do you want those for her?"

"Yeah," Bucky said.

"Anything else for her? Wheelchair? Crutches? They might have a prosthetic arm around here."

"No, just the hearing aids," Bucky said, shaking his head. "She can be perfect without a prosthetic arm, so I can be brave enough to go without mine as well."

Clint beamed at him and Bucky shared a hesitant smile back. "So, let's go to the naming station and then ring her up!" he exclaimed.

Bucky nodded and they went to the computer. Bucky selected that the bear was a girl, and filled out the owner information, but then he had the tough choice of what to name her. After some deliberation, he put in the name "Rosemary."

"Cute name!" Clint said approvingly. "I like it!"

Bucky smiled and finished filling out the information. When it came time to print it, Clint helped him back on his feet after the tiny chair made Bucky's legs feel a little numb, and they waited in line at the cashier for the certificate.

When Rosemary's name was called, they walked up and Clint paid for the bear and the clothes, and Bucky put the clothes on Rosemary as soon as Clint paid. He held her close as they exited the store, and Clint checked the time. "Huh, that was an hour and a half!" he said in shock. "But we still have time to go out for a movie, if you want?"

"Sure," Bucky agreed. He had made reservations at a small restaurant he and Clint both adored, and had told Clint as much so their plans wouldn't clash.

They walked through the halls of the mall to the movie theater, and Bucky accidentally squeezed Rosemary a little too tight, causing the speaker to go off. "Happy anniversary, honey. I love you so much, and remember that no matter what happens, I'll always love you, okay? Kisses!"

Bucky thought he might cry at the message, and he held Rosemary closer. "I love you too, Clint," he mumbled into the bear's fur.

Clint laughed. "Well, good, I'm glad," he said simply. "Any movie in particular you want to watch?"

"Something with a happy ending," Bucky said. "I can't deal with a tragedy today."

Clint nodded and they bought two tickets for a cheesy rom-com. They skipped the line on popcorn and instead went straight to the theater, sitting next to each other comfortably enjoying the other's company in silence as they waited for the movie to start.

The movie itself wasn't amazing, but it left Clint and Bucky chuckling in places and giggling in others, and Bucky teared up at the end, not that he would ever admit it to anyone other than Clint. And when the movie ended, it was time for Bucky's half of the anniversary. They headed out to the restaurant, simply known as Antonio's, and Bucky got them in a table in the back, just the two of them. "This is nice," Clint said, looking around. "I didn't realize that tonight might be not as busy a night here."

"I didn't want to chance it either way," Bucky said with a shrug. "But I'm glad that we have a night together without too many people."

"Do you remember how I proposed to you?" Clint asked with a little grin.

Bucky laughed. "We had decided to have an outing that day. It had ended with us sweaty, muddy, and drenched from a local fountain." Clint gave Bucky an encouraging grin. "We were both exhausted and came here for comfort food. And when I had decided that I liked the pasta and was ready to pass out into a food coma, you got on one knee and said you never wanted to have a day like that one without me by your side ever again."

Clint shook his head. "Your memory astounds me sometimes," he said softly, but with every ounce of love Bucky was capable of feeling without being overwhelmed. "You're brilliant, Bucky."

Bucky shook his head. "Nah, my brain's got nothing on yours, sweets."

"Do you want to make a bet on it?" Clint egged.

Bucky took a sip of his wine. "Nah," he said. "I'm perfectly happy not knowing whether I'm right or not."

"You're just saying that because the last time you lost one of our bets, you ran through Times Square in a tutu," Clint laughed.

"That is absolutely why I'm saying it, and why you're never getting me into another bet without being highly inebriated ever. Again," Bucky shot back.

"I love you," Clint sighed.

"I love you too. Now shut up and give me the last slice of garlic bread, or I'll fight you for it."

After an epic fork battle for the last breadstick (that Bucky won, thank you very much), their entrees came out and the two of them got to eating. The silence wasn't strained; far from it. The silence was that of a companionship that had outlasted many arguments, disagreements, and miscommunications. It was a silence of a married couple, and Bucky reveled in it.

When dinner was over, the two of them were thoroughly exhausted from the day and the stumbled home. Bucky held Rosemary in one hand and Clint's keys in the other, as Clint looked like he might pass out at any second as they stumbled up the steps to their apartment. Once they were inside, Clint kissed Bucky lazily before murmuring, "You know, I'm up for a round if you are."

"You know what? Why the hell not. Could be fun," Bucky said. "Let me find a place to put Rosemary first, though."

"She can be on the pillows," Clint said impatiently.

"I'm not having my brand-new bear be a pillow princess, Clint. And I'm not letting you make jokes about that, either," Bucky said with a mock glare.

Clint held his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Put her on the couch or something. But I want you on the bed in five minutes or else I'll be out cold when you walk in."

Bucky gave Clint a too-peppy salute and Clint stumbled to their bedroom. Bucky placed Rosemary on the couch before following Clint to the bedroom for some nice, low-key anniversary sex.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky walked into the bedroom, taking off his prosthetic arm for the time being. He grinned at Clint who was yawning on the bed. "You look exhausted babe. Are you sure you're up for this?" Bucky asked.

"Maybe not more than one round, but I can do the one," Clint said simply.

"You're on top," Bucky said. "I don't want you falling asleep in the middle of this."

Clint rolled his eyes but brought out the lube from their bed stand regardless. "All right, all right. You have to strip for this, you understand."

Bucky laughed and pulled off his top, before undoing his pants and striking a pose as Clint stared, just a bit. "Lovely view?" Bucky teased.

"Excellent view," Clint replied simply. "Never seen something quite like it."

"Oh, shut up," Bucky laughed. He took off his boxers, and got on the bed. "You want to ride me? Or are we doing something else tonight?"

"I'd like you on your stomach," Clint said.

"Oh, so we _are_ doing something different, good to know!" Bucky said, getting on his stomach.

Clint didn't do much of anything that Bucky could see for a minute, before Bucky heard the pop of the lube cap and he felt something small push into his ass. He groaned, entire body going limp. Clint knew him well enough to figure out how to get Bucky to relax during the whole offer of sex. He had bad experiences in the past, but Clint always knew how to treat him right.

Clint's finger swiped over the inside of Bucky's ass and he shuddered. "Mm, fuck," he mumbled into the pillows.

"That feel good, baby?" Clint teased.

"Yeah," Bucky said. "Would feel better with two, though."

"So impatient," Clint lightly chided. "Whatever happened to foreplay?"

"Whatever happened to you wanting to fall asleep?"

"I catch sight of your ass and it's very hard to focus on anything else, especially sleep," Clint replied.

Bucky simply sighed. "You know, I imagine that must be tough, then, trying to fall asleep at night. However do you do it?"

Clint laughed, and Bucky grinned. He loved Clint's laugh; always had and he always would. That was one thing that would never, ever change.

As Clint continued to feel around Bucky's ass, Bucky could feel himself starting to zone out a little. It wasn't that what Clint was doing wasn't good, no. But it was all he could focus on until everything else just seemed...unimportant.

Clint lightly smacked Bucky's ass and he jumped. "The hell was that for?!" he asked.

"You haven't been paying attention," Clint responded simply.

"Impossible, when all I can focus on is you," Bucky replied.

"Oh yeah?" Clint challenged.

"Yup."

Clint tilted his head to the side. "Then why didn't you respond when I asked you if you wanted two fingers yet?"

Oh. Bucky turned a light red. "I simply thought that you would know that's what I wanted," he said haughtily.

"Yeah, sure, babe," Clint said, putting lube on his second finger and sticking it up Bucky.

Bucky hummed and returned his head to it's position resting on the pillow. This was the best anniversary sex they had ever had. Not because of the passion, or the moves, or the positioning, but because it was just...there. Lowkey. Nothing needed to be handled right away and they had time for each other. And Bucky loved that.

Clint kept stretching his fingers out inside Bucky before bringing them together and feeling around again, purposefully avoiding Bucky's prostate. But Bucky couldn't bring himself to care enough about Clint's teasing to get him to stop. Just getting to spend time with Clint was reward enough.

"Do you want any more fingers? Or would you rather have my dick inside you?" Clint asked.

"Mm, I think I want your dick," Bucky said. "Not that you working up to fisting me isn't wonderful. But I figure that if you're not going to touch my prostate with your fingers, your dick is better."

Clint rolled his eyes and lightly stroked Bucky's prostate. "Better?" he asked.

Bucky was so off-guard when Clint touched him that it took him a full twenty seconds before he even managed a, "What?"

Clint laughed. "Oh, you definitely need a good fucking, if you're enjoying this that much."

Bucky huffed, but there was no real heat behind the action. Clint popped the lube cap again, before sucking in a breath as, presumably, the lube went on his dick. "Careful, it's cold," Bucky warned him.

"One more crack like that out of you and I'm purposefully getting lube on the sheets," Clint replied.

"Don't you dare!" Bucky exclaimed. "These sheets feel perfect, I don't want stains on them that I can't get out!"

"Then behave," Clint replied.

Bucky grumbled before relaxing and letting Clint slide his dick in. Bucky did enjoy this part. Clint was slow, and tender, and as he moved in he bent over and left a trail of kisses up Bucky's spine. He moved out before moving back in, and Bucky hummed in contentment at being able to feel like this. Safe, and happy, and full of Clint's dick in his ass. There wasn't much better.

Clint moved the kisses to Bucky's shoulder blades as he bottomed out, and Clint chuckled, just a little bit. "You always take me in so easily," he said. "Makes me wonder if sometime we shouldn't get a dildo for you, just to see how much of it we can get inside."

Bucky hummed noncommittaly. "It wouldn't be the same as having you in me, though."

"Maybe not," Clint allowed. "But do you ever want to try?"

"One day," Bucky said.

"One day," Clint echoed. "Maybe if we renew our vows and go on a second honeymoon we could buy a little something something and have a good time in the Caribbean."

"Sounds perfect," Bucky sighed. He loved the thought of Clint in a bright red or purple speedo, just tanning on the beach while Bucky sat next to him and played with his chest hair. That sounded like tremendous fun. No Avengers to interrupt their down time, no supervillains to take down, just the two of them on a beach, ready to relax. "We need to make that a reality."

"Well, next year's our fifth, maybe we can do something special then," Clint offered.

"We could just have a getaway whenever we want; we're adults, after all," Bucky pointed out.

"Maybe," Clint said, "But do you really want to chance someone coming to get us to cut our vacation short? They wouldn't dare on a honeymoon, but any other time?"

Bucky propped himself up on his elbows. "You have a point," he said. Clint pulled out just a little before pushing himself in and Bucky muttered a, "Fuck," in response.

"I love being able to do this to you," Clint said with a laugh. "And no one else gets you quite like the way I do. I get to wreck you as much as I please, whenever we're up for it, and I just go and go and go, because you have stamina for two."

Bucky's own cock ached and he reached under his belly to stroke it. "You're definitely good enough at dirty talk to make up for it," he teased lightly.

"Oh hell yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way," Clint said with a little grin.

Bucky continued to stroke himself as Clint rocked in and out, in and out. It wasn't a slow pace, but it wasn't a fast one, either. And Bucky enjoyed just being able to kick back and relax while Clint did most of the work in getting them both horny. Bucky couldn't very well let him have all the fun, though. He wiggled around to find Clint's hand and kiss it. "I love you," he mumbled into the knuckles.

"I love you too," Clint replied, just as soft and with every ounce of feeling he felt. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Bucky replied.

Clint picked up the pace, just a little bit, and Bucky hummed. "Do you prefer going faster or slower?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter all that much to me," Clint replied.

"Then you can go slow if you want. I don't mind waiting a little bit to come if it means you're not panting and sweaty when this is all over."

"You don't like me panting and sweaty?" Clint asked.

"I love it. You hate it, though. I'm trying to be considerate of you," Bucky replied.

"Thanks, baby," Clint said, slowing down just a fraction. "I'll go at a bit slower pace for now, just because I'm exhausted. But you'd better believe that the second we get some alone time tomorrow after work, I'm absolutely going to wreck you again, this time with much more feeling."

Bucky laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied simply.

Clint continued rocking his hips, and he nuzzled his face into Bucky's neck. "We really could use another vacation," he mumbled.

"God, I know," Bucky groaned. "I've just about had it with Stark's shit recently. I'm ready for some good old-fashioned relaxing, without worrying about anyone but you."

"I love you too, baby," Clint said, kissing the base of Bucky's neck before driving himself into Bucky with a hell of a lot more force than Bucky was expecting.

"Woah," Bucky breathed. "Ready to sleep?"

"Just about," Clint replied with a shameless laugh. "Just a little bit longer."

Bucky picked up his stroking pace in response as Clint moved at top speed in and out of Bucky. The two of them were focused on chasing their own orgasms at this point; talking and kissing and tender love could happen _after_ they had both gotten off.

Bucky hummed as Clint did all the right moves to make Bucky more and more turned on. Clint grabbed at Bucky's hips and moved just a little faster with the good grip. Bucky moved his legs till he was on his knees to give Clint a better angle and to get better at stroking himself, as well.

Clint came inside Bucky, hard, but Bucky still had a little bit left to go. As Clint pulled out and moved over to his side of the bed, Bucky flipped over onto his back so that he could just relax a little bit, and so that Clint could watch if he so chose.

Clint did choose, and he murmured soft praises. "You're doing so good Bucky. I love you so much, and I couldn't be happier that today is our anniversary. You look so good like this, you know that?"

Bucky's breathing picked up as he was getting closer, and his toes were curling up and then his orgasm slammed into him, spilling all over his stomach as he took a breath and panted out a, "I love you," to Clint.

"I love you too," Clint murmured, clearly already half-asleep. "Do you want me to grab Rosemary?"

"If you don't mind," Bucky mumbled back.

Clint held up a finger and went to the doorframe before turning back to Bucky. "Don't fall asleep on me now, all right?" he teased lightly. "I want to talk a little bit before we both pass out from exhaustion."

"I make no promises, but I'll try," Bucky sighed, propping himself up against the headstand.

Clint left the room and Bucky sighed, closing his eyes and reflecting. Four years with Clint. It really hadn't felt like that long of a time. With everything that had happened, Bucky was just glad that Clint could be there for him, with him. And Bucky did the same in return. They were a good team when they wanted to be, and for the last four years, they had wanted to be. No if's, and's, or but's about it, they worked well together. And Bucky was more than happy thinking about the many years to come with his husband, side by side, fighting crime and having stellar sex afterwards.

Clint came back in and Bucky opened his eyes, gratefully taking Rosemary. Clint got in bed with Bucky and sighed. "You know they're going to ask us to come back into the office tomorrow," he said to Bucky.

"Yeah," Bucky sighed. "I wish we had a little more time, but some things just can't be helped."

Clint nodded. "Do you want to do anything tomorrow? Besides work and sex."

Bucky shrugged. "Maybe we could go out to lunch? That little sandwich shop down the street is always good."

Clint nodded and the two of them decided to doze off. And with Rosemary snuggled into his chest, Bucky couldn't think of a better way to celebrate their anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments appreciated!


End file.
